fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KBND
KBND i'''s an ABC-affiliated television station (and Fox-affiliated television station on '''KBND-DT2 or Fox 2 Central Oregon) in Central Oregon that is licensed to Bend. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on virtual channel 2 from a transmitter on Awbrey Butte west of U.S. 97. Owned by Dorado Media, the station has studios on Robal Road in Bend. Dorado also operates independent station KCNO. History The station first signed on the air on October 2, 1975, as an Independent station owned by New World Communications. It maintained a general entertainment format featuring a mix of dramas, classic movies, cartoons and religious programming that the other stations in the market declined to air. KBND also aired a significant amount of paid programming. In 1986, it was revealed that the station's owner, New World Communications, had signed an agreement with Fox to make KBND the network's new Bend affiliate. With the Fox affiliation agreement, KBND lost its independent status. KBND was acquired by Tribune Broadcasting in the year 1995. Sale to the Dorado Station Services On November 6, 2016, the Tribune Broadcasting, a division of the Tribune Media Company had announced that they would not renew the contract with KBND. However, they decided to keep the Fox affiliation. Tribune sold the station to the Dorado Station Services for $2.3 billion, which then caused the confusion for the company to use separate headquarters for their news department. After purchasing the station, it was also announced that the news department for KBND would merge with KBOD's news department and it would find a way to use KBOD's anchors in the evening hours. Acquisition by Dorado Media On June 1, 2017, following the launch of the newly formed television network The United Dorado Company, ''the Dorado Station Services announced that it would trade the station to Dorado Media in exchange for the launch of the UDC affiliation. Although Dorado owns a duopoly in Bend, KOBD (channel 4), and KCNO (channel 13), the company announced to sell KOBD and the license assets of one of the three stations to comply with FCC ownership restrictions, with the divested station's programming being moved to the other stations. Dorado could not buy KBND outright because Bend has only a few stations to legally permit a duopoly. '''Switch to ABC' Following the purchase of non-license assets from former ABC affiliate KGBR by Dorado, its Fox affiliation and programming moved to KBND's second digital subchannel. Due to complications arising from Dorado's acquisition of the original ABC affiliate station (channel 15) from its previous owner, AZBroadcasting, KGBR's programming and ABC affiliation were planned to be moved onto the second digital channel of Dorado's existing station in the market, KCNO. The programming on newly formed XYZ (which is owned in a joint partnership between the Disney-ABC Television Group, Journal Media Group, and Lorimar Television) which lacked an affiliate in the Bend market launched on KGBR's main signal, making it an owned-and-operated station. In preparation for the signal switch, a simulcast of the Fox affiliation was added to KGBR's second digital subchannel for a very short time. Digital Television Analog-to-digital conversion KBND shut down its analog signal, over VHF channel 2, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station's digital signal relocated from its pre-transition UHF channel 43 toPSIP virtual channel 2 for post-transition operations. 'News Operation ' As an ABC affiliate, KBND presently broadcasts 331/2 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 51/2 hours on weekdays and three hours each on Saturdays and Sundays). In addition, the station produces a half-hour sports wrap-up show called Sports Look Sunday ''that airs on Sundays at 11:30 p.m. During its time as a Fox affiliate, the station used to broadcast 73 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 12 hours on weekdays, and 61/2 hours on Saturdays and Sundays.); in regards to the number of hours devoted to news programming, it was one of the highest local newscast output of any television station in the state of Oregon. The station launched its morning news program, ''Good Day Central Oregon, in 1996 as a three-hour weekday broadcast. The program has since been extended, and currently runs from 4:30 to 10 a.m.; KBND was one of a growing number stations in the country with a morning newscast beginning before 5 a.m. until April 19, 2010, when the 4:30-5 a.m. portion of Good Day Central Oregon was cut, the 4:30 half-hour of the program was restored in 2012. KBND was also one of the few local stations and one of a handful of Fox stations to offer a three-hour newscast on Saturday and Sunday mornings. Category:Channel 2 Category:Bend, OR Category:Oregon Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:FOX subchannel-only affiliated stations Category:Dorado Media Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975